lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye Denzel
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Hobbyist Your suit is loaded with as much tech as you could fit on it. Choose one additional option for your Mechanical Suit, from any one of the lists. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight). * Protective sexy leathers (1 armor, 1 weight) * Blueprints for something wonderful (0 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Mechanical Suit * You have a mechanical suit, unique to you, which only you can operate - describe it. Other suits exist, but none of them quite like yours. When you wear your Mechanical Suit, you have 1 Armor, and can use the suit as a weapon with a range of Close. When you Hack & Slash in your suit, roll +INT instead of +STR. Your suit is equipped with a variety of unique equipment. Pick one from each list: * Choose your suit's Primary Weapon: **  Artillery Strike: Far, Area, Indirect, 1 ammo. When you Make Camp, restock 1-ammo. **  Energy Cannon: Near, Piercing 2, 2 ammo. When you Make Camp, restock 2-ammo. **  Full Arsenal: Close. When you attack with this weapon, choose a tag to add to it: Hand, Reach, +1 damage, Forceful, Messy, or Stun. **  Rocket Fist: Reach, Near, Forceful. It can be used to grab things; returns to you after use. * Choose your suit's Movement Method: **  Arachnoid: Move along walls and ceilings just as well as you would the floor. **  Glider: You can't fly, but you can fall any distance safely, and control where you land. **  Rockets: Run along the ground at incredible speeds, and take long horizontal leaps. **  Jumper: Jump incredible heights, and take no damage from controlled falls. * Choose your suit's Advanced Systems: **  Aiming Systems: When you Volley in your suit, roll +INT instead of +DEX. **  Covered Cockpit: When in your suit, you have 2 Armor instead of 1. **  Sensors: When you Discern Realities in your suit, ask one additional question, even on a 6-. **  Shields: When you Defend in your suit, gain 1 additional hold, even on a 6-. * Hold Together * When you would take damage while you are in your suit, you may negate that damage by marking Stress on your suit. When your suit takes Stress, mark one of the following: **  Dinged: You take no penalty for marking this. **  Damaged: Your Movement Methods are disabled. The suit can still walk normally. **  Disabled: Your Advanced Systems are disabled. Their bonuses do not apply. **  Disarmed: Your Primary Weapons are disabled. The suit itself can still be used as a Close weapon. * When you Make Camp, you may unmark one stress to your suit. When every box is marked, your suit is completely destroyed, and it will take a week to rebuild. * Jury-Rig ** When you quickly fix, repurpose, or fabricate a device on the spot, describe what you're doing with it and roll +INT. On a 10+, it'll hold together just as long as you need it to. On a 7-9, choose one: *** • It'll work, but not for long. You'll need to hurry to take advantage of it. *** • It works, but there's a weird quirk or complication to it. * Let Me See That * When you take a few moments to handle or examine something interesting, ask the GM one of the following questions. The GM must answer truthfully. ** • What does this do? ** • Who made this? ** • What’s wrong with this, and how might I fix it? ** • What has been done most recently with this, or to this? * Restock Supplies ** Your Future Tech consumes resources that are hard to come by here. When you scrounge and strain to restock your Future Tech, describe the unusual, desperate, or ingenious way you recover some supplies and roll +INT. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7-9, hold 1, or hold 2 at a cost. Hold can be spent to product an item like a repair kit for your suit. * Knowledge: Machinery ** When you spout lore about machines or mechanical devices, take +1. ** When you spout lore about your area of knowledge, on a 12+, you tell the GM about the subject in question. It's fact. ** The GM may at any time ask you a question regarding your area of knowledge. Whatever you answer, is the truth. *** When you defy danger to work with machinery, take +1. *** When you discern realities regarding mechanical objects or enemies, do so with INT. *** When you gaze over an unfamiliar contraption, the GM will tell you its most important function. Sex Moves * Transmogrification Dampening * When you are struck by magic or alchemy that would change your form, roll+LIB. On a hit, you're told what the end results would be. On a 10+, you can choose the exact extent of the changes. On a 7-9, you can choose to allow them or completely block them, your choice. * Search for Shinies * When you engage in relations with someone, name a shiny thing they have that you covet. When you're done with them, the shiny in question is yours, now! Advanced Moves * Move * Move * Move Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters